


Kyoko Likes Bad Boys

by DarklyTainted (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Boys, Character's Name Spelled as Kyoko, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kyoko has a type, Plunnie got away from me, Secret BAMF!Kyoko, The girls know about the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/DarklyTainted
Summary: It was a known fact that Kyoko Sasagawa liked bad boys.It wasn't that she didn't like other boys - they were nice and made wonderful friends - but they never caught her attention for much longer than a few minutes. The stereotypical bad boy, though? Those were the guys she was interested in.So, while sitting at Tsuna's engagement party, Kyoko despairs over being surrounded by so many mafiosi, yet none of them fit the bill.That is, until she caught sight of someone she had never seen before, and became determined to talk to Mister Murder.





	Kyoko Likes Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. I don't know what this is, but enjoy!

It was a known fact that Kyoko Sasagawa liked bad boys.

Mochida was the first guy to try and emulate that so that he could be with the school’s idol, but it failed miserably. She had seen Mochida sticking pencils up his nose while with his friends to pretend he was a walrus. It was, quite frankly, disappointing. Hana was always going on about how the male species were monkeys and how none of them ever amounted to anything good, but that couldn’t be completely true.

When Tsuna confessed to her, standing naked save for his boxers, face contorted into determination and weird orange flame on his forehead, she didn’t know what to do, so she just… _ran._ Probably not the smartest idea since Mochida thought that this could be his chance to steal Kyoko’s heart.

When Tsuna won, by some twist of fate, she regarded the other carefully. Tsuna wasn’t a _bad boy_ per se, but he wasn’t the regular run of the mill teenager. Kyoko saw a fire in him, being carefully fanned by the tutor he had gotten at some point.

It wouldn’t be enough.

The brunette was too kind, too terribly awkward. She had to hold back her small laugh of nervousness and pity when Tsuna came up to her after everything that happened in their middle school years.

“Ah, Kyoko-chan, can I talk to you for a second?” Tsuna approached, scuffing his sneaker against the ground. He looked off to the side, swallowing thickly. “I – uh, I heard you like bad boys.” He started, and Kyoko was more than just half tempted to stop him there. She stared at him, smiling unwavering. “Well, t-that’s good. ‘Cause I – I’m – I’m bad at everything!”

The ginger haired girl sighed quietly. “Tsuna-kun,” she started, glancing around and hoping to find some sort of person to latch on to in order to distract the other. No one. The area was completely empty except for her and Tsuna. “I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that way about you. You’re a good friend to me, and to my brother.” She smiled sweetly. “You’re just not the one for me.” She managed to hold off saying that she was definitely not the one for him – she lacked the required parts, after all, as a female.

The other’s shoulders dropped, and he ducked his head. “Ah, yeah,” he scratched at the back of his neck. “I’ll just – I’m gonna go, alright? I’ll see you later, Kyoko-chan.” He quickly retreated, leaving the girl standing there, wanting to bang her head against the wall. Or dig out the pocket knife Reborn had secretly gifted her for her last birthday. Better to be prepared and all, right?

Flash forward to about ten years later. Tsuna was hosting a banquet in honor of his recent engagement to his fiancé. All of the Vongola was invited, plus a few choice allies. The Cavallone sat off to one side of the room. Back when they were younger, Kyoko had seen the mysterious blonde had deemed him a candidate worthy of her time.

Until he tripped over air and took an already clumsy Tsuna down with him.

The Gesso was seated near them, and she glanced at the white haired male sitting in the center of the group. Byakuran was iffy in her books. She had seen what the man could become first hand in her trip to the Future that Never Was with the others, and although she very much liked bad boys, he was less _bad boy_ and more just _insane_. There’s a difference. A thin line separating the two, but it was a line nonetheless.

She was pretty sure Haru was saying something to her, so she just nodded, smiling along to whatever new fashion trend that her friend was gushing over.

Her gaze moved to the now un-Cursed Arcobaleno. There was a selection there, she was pretty sure. Skull was a stuntman, but as a Cloud, he was almost always drifting, taking him wherever the wind went. Not to mention he was a bit of a crybaby, if anything Reborn said was to go by. She would rather not deal with that, if she were to be honest. Colonello was also an option that wasn’t really an option. The guy was so hung up on Lal Mirch that it was just laughable. Lal, Kyoko knew, would agree to a date if Colonello got serious one day, and stopped the idol worship he had of her. Fon, she knew, had a background in the Chinese Triads, but the man was too calm.

Kyoko itched for a thrill.

Reborn was obviously off the table since he had recently proposed to Tsuna. How, exactly, she didn’t know.

The fact that the other accepted baffled most since they weren’t even aware that they were dating. Which was ridiculous if you ever watched them interact, in Kyoko’s opinion. Reborn’s expression always softened when Tsuna was in his vision, and Tsuna would eventually wear the same chaotic neutral smile that Reborn loved to don during their teen years.

The rest of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians were weird. She had spent the last ten or so years with them, and she knew what they were like. Gokudera may have been another prime candidate in her books when he first came to Namimori, but his puppy-dog like nature and eagerness to please turned her away. Yamamoto, she had grown up with, and Hibari, too. Both were not on her list. Ryohei was her _brother_ , so that was obvious enough, and Lambo had been a child. He still very much acts like one now, too.

Mukuro was a possibility, but…after knowing that Chrome had some sort of mental link with the man (and the fact that he and his cronies put her brother in the hospital), she ruled him out permanently. He was an extra drama queen, anyway, so she was spared.

Her eyes flittered over to the last group, sitting alone on the other side of the room. They were in their own little bubble, not a care as to what was going on around them. She had never seen them before, and the racket they were creating seemed to be agitating some of the other party-goers. There was one with long white hair that was screaming at Yamamoto, demanding a rematch from all those years ago (whatever that meant?). Loud, she realized, and rolled her eyes. No good. There was an ever flamboyant male with a feather boa and a green mohawk hairstyle that Kyoko made a big X on. The guy was very much attracted to the male species – she had seen him leering at her brother. There was a monotone teen with a frog hat on, but he seemed very…bland. Not Kyoko’s type. The one stabbing the monotone teen’s hat held promise. Until he opened his mouth and declared himself a ‘Prince’ by talking in the third person.

She let out a sigh of despair, causing Haru to pause her rants. “Hahi? What’s wrong Kyoko?” She questioned, brows furrowed at the sight of her frustrated friend.

“All these god damned Mafiosi and _none_ of them are suitable,” she huffed. “The world is cruel, Haru. _Cruel._ ”

She glanced back towards the ragtag group after hearing a loud crash of glass as it hit the floor. One of the idiots of the group (some weird guy with an even weirder mustache and – were those _umbrellas?_ What is with the mafia using such strange weapons?) had been drenched in some sort of drink (probably wine) and there was an irritated man, growling quietly.

_Oh._

“Shut the fuck up, scum, and get me some more fucking alcohol. None of that weak shit.”

The other man hurried away after stuttering out a ‘yes, Boss.’ The one who threw the glass, settled back in his seat, wine red eyes looking out into the crowds and piercing each and every person who made eye contact with a glare that could have killed them twice over. Tsuna practically trembled when he felt the murderous intent watching his back.

The female watched curiously; the ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude was exactly what she was looking for. The ‘seat’ that the other was lounging on was less of a chair and more of a throne and, _boy_ , did he look good sitting there. The scars were interesting, though, and so was the perpetually angry expression the man wore. He screamed _bad boy_ , or maybe just _bad_ , but either way:

Kyoko was absolutely smitten.

“Haru,” she called for her friend’s attention. The other was always more involved in the mafia business and knowing who was who. She had desperately wanted to prove to Tsuna that she could be a useful wife. “Who’s that?” A thin, delicate finger pointed out towards Xanxus, her gaze never leaving the male’s form. His whole aura gave off “I _will_ skin you while keeping you alive and _enjoy_ it, too” vibes, and while Kyoko should be terrified, she was mostly thrilled.

“Hm? What? Oh, Xanxus? Leader of the Varia, the Vongola’s Independent Assassination Squad.” The brunette replied, slightly confused. “Why?”

“Xanxus…” Kyoko hummed, testing the name on her tongue. “I’m going to go introduce myself.”

Haru, rightly horrified, grabbed her friend’s arm, “Kyoko, _no._ ” She stated firmly, the knowledge of her friend’s predisposition to the Bad Boy Type finally clicking in her mind.

Shaking her arm free, Kyoko held her head up high and straightening her dress – if Haru was yelling about the fact that she _shouldn’t be hiking it up!_ then it fell on deaf ears.

“Kyoko, _yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete for the time being. Who knows, though, maybe I'll write more in the future


End file.
